Elles
by Kilimiria
Summary: Elles sont toujours là, proches ou lointaines, faibles ou fortes, aimées ou aimantes ; pleines de vie, de peines et de joies. Portraits des femmes qui gravitent autour des Avengers. 1-Natasha, 2-Pepper, 3-Peggy et Sharon, 4-Maria Hill, 5-Betty et Jane.
1. Natasha

**Disclaimer : **Les Avengers et touts les personnages relatifs appartiennent à Disney/Marvel. Ce recueil est en majorité basé sur le film de Joss Whedon sortit en 2012 et sur les films s'y rattachant.

**A/N : **Le recueil qui va suivre sera composé de courts OS qui ne dépasserons probablement pas les 2000 mots maximums, tous différents et chacun consacré à une femme autour des Avengers. Ils sont situés après les évènements du film. J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**I – Natasha**

Parfois, sa Russie natale lui manquait. Elle regrettait les grands espaces, la chaleur de la vie et les dômes colorés des églises de Saint-Petersbourg. Son existence simple et sans danger, en somme. Et parfois, c'était tout le contraire. Elle se délectait de sa liberté inaliénable de citoyenne américaine, du reflet du soleil dans les grattes-ciels de New-York et même de sa bande de super-héros un peu dingues – alias 'la bombe à retardement'.

Natasha savait que partout où elle irait, il y aurait le danger et l'aventure. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait faire un pas sans sentir autour d'elle l'excitation de la vie à l'état brut. Il y avait les complots, les ennemis, les secrets et les crimes. Il y avait l'invisible et l'impensable. Ils étaient toujours à ses côtés et s'agitaient sur sa route.

Elle avait tué et elle savait qu'elle le ferait encore. C'était pour elle un acte banal. Mais certaines de ses victimes la hantaient. Et Phil … elle aurait pu éviter sa mort. Jamais elle ne se pardonnerait.

Car, au milieu de tout cela, au milieu de l'adrénaline du combat, il y avait la peur. Glaçante, incertaine. Perfide. Il lui semblait que touts les regards se tournaient vers elle et que l'on murmurait sur son passage : « regardez-la, sa conscience n'est pas claire ! elle a du sang innocent sur les mains ! » Elle tremblait que l'on découvre ses faiblesses et ses erreurs passées. A part avec lui.

Lui, c'était Clint. Hawkeye. L'homme a qui elle devait la vie. Un jour il l'avait sauvée et n'avait cessé de le faire depuis. Elle serait morte mille fois sans sa simple présence, rassurante et silencieuse. Elle lui faisait plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui et lui aurait confié sa vie les yeux fermés. Leur lien était indéfectible. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour se soutenir mutuellement dans leurs quêtes respectives de rédemption. Ils connaissaient leurs démons respectifs et les combattaient ensemble.

Elle était forte, même un peu trop. Au S.H.I.E.L.D., on la disait froide comme la glace. Elle se refusait toute faiblesse trop lourde à porter. « L'amour, c'est pour les enfants » avait-elle dit. Elle n'en était plus une depuis longtemps. Ce genre de rêves dont les autres femmes se berçaient, ce n'était pas pour elle. Quant on avait vu ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu ce qu'elle avait vécu, on avait l'impression d'avoir cent ans. Elle y avait renoncé avec le temps.

Ça, tout cela, c'était elle, Natasha Romanoff, ex-agent des services secrets russes désormais affiliée au S.H.I.E.L.D. et à ses fameux Avengers. 'La fille de l'équipe', comme disait-on. Cela ne la dérangeait pas trop. Certes, Tony Stark était un grand gamin insupportable ; Steve Rogers pensait comme au siècle dernier qu'une femme n'avait pas à se battre et Thor paraissait toujours un peu largué. Mais ils formaient une équipe de choc avec Clint et le docteur Banner - qui était, quant à lui, très sympathique tant qu'il restait calme, bien sûr – et elle les appréciait pour cela. Elle avait grandi et vécut dans un monde d'hommes : rien ne changeait vraiment. La touche féminine de l'équipe, l'atout de charme des sauveurs de la Terre, c'était elle, à part entière, avec son passé trop lourd et son avenir incertain.

La vie avait repris son cours. Les signes de la bataille s'effaçaient et la ville renaissait de ses cendres. Sous le soleil du matin, des ouvriers s'affairaient à déblayer une montagne de gravas. A l'horizon s'étalaient les échafaudages de la nouvelle tour de Tony Stark. Une journée tranquille s'annonçait.

Natasha déambulait dans les rues, prenant son temps pour rejoindre le Q.G. du S.H.I.E.L.D., lui aussi en pleins travaux. Là-bas, une nouvelle mission attendait la Veuve Noire. Mais avant d'endosser à nouveau son rôle d'espionne, elle voulait profitait de quelques instants de normalité. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et continua sa route, machinalement.

Le grand bâtiment grouillait déjà d'activité. Plusieurs personnes la saluèrent quand elle croisa leur chemin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un homme à la mine affairée l'aborde : « Agent Romanoff, votre présence est requise immédiatement en salle de briefing : Mr Fury vous y attend avec l'agent Barton ». Elle sourit intérieurement en entendant ces mots. Une mission se préparait et celle-ci serait en duo avec Clint. Parfait. C'était tout juste ce dont elle avait besoin pour oublier les mauvais souvenirs de sa confrontation avec Loki.

Elle sortit son pass magnétique et activa le système de déverrouillage du sas d'entrée des quartiers ultra-sécurisés de l'organisation. Elle traversa quelques couloirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur et arriva devant la petite salle.

A l'intérieur, Nick Fury lui tournait le dos. Il contemplait l'activité extérieure à travers la baie. A ses côtés, comme toujours, Maria Hill. Natasha lui fit un rapide signe de tête : elle était l'une des rares personnes qu'elle considérait comme une amie. Puis, elle contourna la table centrale et s'assit à côté de Clint, échangeant avec lui un sourire confident. S'il semblait avoir encore un peu de mal à digérer ce que Loki lui avait fait subir, il se portait déjà mieux, ce qui rassurait sa coéquipière.

Le directeur du SHIELD débuta aussitôt en leur exposant le but de leur mission et leur destination : une mission sous couverture typique, au Venezuela, visant à démanteler un réseau de trafiquants de drogue. Leur quotidien.

Elle partirait le lendemain, emportant peu de choses. Puis, elle prendrait une nouvelle identité et jouerait son rôle. Car c'était cela, surtout, sa vie. La vie de la Veuve Noire. Mais elle s'en allait confiante : ses nouveaux coéquipiers des Avengers seraient là pour l'accueillir à son retour et Clint l'accompagnait.

En quittant la salle, elle se demanda si un jour elle connaîtrait au moins une journée normale, où elle pourrait ne rien faire et se relaxer, oser aimer Clint comme elle le souhaitait au fond d'elle-même et profiter de chaque instant. L'idée lui paraissait à la fois séduisante et terrifiante. Pourrait-elle être pleinement elle-même si on la privait du danger et de l'aventure ?

Natasha chassa ces pensées mille fois ressassées et rattrapa Clint qui l'attendait au bout du corridor.

* * *

**Un avis ?**

Portrait suivant : Pepper


	2. Pepper

**II – Pepper**

Son bureau était extrêmement calme. On l'avait déplacé dans les étages de la tour Stark qui n'avaient pas été détruits pendant l'invasion et elle s'était arrangée pour le faire insonoriser, afin de ne pas avoir à subir le bruit incessant des travaux. En effet, Tony s'était mis en tête de faire du bâtiment une base pas-du-tout-secrète pour lui et son tout nouveau groupe de héros.

Pourtant, un léger bruit tira Pepper de son analyse de la courbe de croissance des branches loisirs de la Stark Industrie sur les six derniers mois : son portable venait de recevoir un message. Elle soupira et l'ouvrit pour voir le texto :

_**Tony : **__Où êtes-vous ? _

_**Pepper : **__Dans mon bureau._

_**Tony : **__Bien sûr. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Et ce n'est pas 'votre' bureau mais 'notre' bureau._

Elle sourit en lisant sa réponse. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire allusion à leur affaires de pourcentages.

_**Tony : **__Je passe vous voir dans cinq minutes._

_**Pepper : **__Je travaille._

_**Tony : **__Ca m'est égal. Vous êtes la patronne de Stark Industries et dans 'Stark Industries', il y a 'Stark'. Donc vous avez bien le droit d'arrêter de travailler quelques minutes pour moi. Non, en fait, vous êtes obligée._

Inutile d'essayer d'argumenter, elle se savait par expérience. Rien ne pourrait lui retirer cette idée de la tête. Elle se décida à l'attendre et se replongea dans ses statistiques.

Cinq minutes plus tard, comme promis, Tony entrait dans la pièce de son habituelle démarche de propriétaire des lieux (à 88 % seulement). Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête, sans quitter son écran des yeux. Lui prit un fauteuil, s'assit juste à côté d'elle et commença à la fixer sans dire un mot. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce que la durée de son silence devienne inquiétante (pour quelqu'un d'aussi volubile que lui). S'arrachant à ses calculs, elle lui demanda : « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il haussa simultanément les sourcils et répondit : « Je resterai comme ça jusqu'à ce que vous m'ayez dit bonjour d'une manière décente. »

Pepper leva les yeux aux ciel. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Il grogna et pris un air boudeur.

« Tony … Cessez de faire l'enfant … » soupira-t-elle. Pas de réponse.

Elle recommença mais, cette fois-ci, l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. Il lui fit aussitôt un grand sourire.

Tony et elle discutèrent de tout et de rien. Elle aimait ces moments d'insouciance qu'ils partageaient. Ils lui permettait d'oublier un peu toutes les responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Elle se détendait à son contact.

Bien sûr, cela ne dura pas. Un téléphone sonna, brisant leur bulle de tranquillité. Tony répondit et ses traits se durcirent au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur parlait. Pepper sentit sa gorge se nouer. Instinctivement, elle _savait_ de quoi il s'agissait. Le S.H.I.E.L.D., Iron Man, les Avengers. Bien sûr. Il allait encore se fourrer dans des situations impossibles et se mettre en danger toutes les cinq minutes de façon stupide. Et, comme d'habitude, elle resterait à l'attendre en espérant qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave et qu'il ne décide pas à nouveau de se sacrifier pour le salut de la planète.

Ils avaient eu cette conversation des centaines de fois et elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'arrêterait pas. Elle comprenait – ou du moins essayait de comprendre – son besoin de racheter les morts commises par l'intermédiaire des armes Stark. Elle le soutenait même. Mais son action d'éclat lors de la grande bataille contre Loki et ses armés extra-terrestres l'avait quelque peu refroidie. Si elle restait fière de lui et du chemin qu'il avait accompli, elle craignait pour sa vie et sa santé mentale. Si seulement il prenait un peu moins de risques.

Pepper était l'une des seules personnes au monde à connaître Anthony Edward Stark dans son intégralité. Depuis plus de dix ans qu'elle le côtoyait, elle avait tout vu. Elle était très attachée à lui (jusqu'où ? elle ne le savait pas vraiment) et ne voulait pas le voir partir. Le souvenir de son ami Phil Coulson ne cessait de ressurgir dans sa mémoire. Mort en héros, mais mort quand même.

Tony se leva, le visage grave. Il savait qu'elle savait. « Je dois y aller, Pepper. Une histoire de robots aliens à Los Angeles … » Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant par surprise, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Il lui rendit immédiatement son baiser et agrippa sa taille frêle pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. « Bon courage … » lui murmura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, elle regagna son ordinateur. Mais les chiffres défilaient devant ses yeux sans qu'elle les comprenne. Anxieuse, elle ouvrit une page web d'actualités en direct et l'actualisa de façon répétitive, attendant des nouvelles. Son portable sonna : 1 nouveau message.

_**Tony : **__Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Tout baigne. Et, n'oubliez pas : vous êtes la femme la plus formidable que j'ai jamais rencontrée._

Pepper sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle était presque sûre d'être en train de sourire comme un collégienne.

Elle parvint tout de même à reprendre son travail : puisqu'il le fallait. Elle était ainsi : jamais elle ne se dérobait devant ses responsabilités. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de sa propre force, de sa détermination, de son pouvoir. Elle demeurait simplement discrète, souriante et polie sans jamais rien demander de plus. Sûrement, Tony avait raison. Virginia Potts était une femme formidable.

* * *

**Un avis ?**

Portrait suivant : Peggy et Sharon Carter


	3. Peggy et Sharon

**Désolée du retard et merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**III : Peggy et Sharon Carter**

Dans la famille Carter, l'héroïne, c'était Margareth – dite Peggy. Pas Sharon. Pourtant, elle avait beaucoup en commun avec sa tante : les mêmes traits, le même caractère affirmé, le même goût pour l'action. Seul le blond de ses cheveux la différenciait vraiment.

Quand, petite, elle allait dormir chez elle, elle lui demandait toujours de lui raconter ses années de service dans l'armée. Tante Peggy avait tant vécût ! Sharon adorait ses histoires. Elle aussi rêvait de combats et de dangers. Et d'amour, un peu. Mais ça, elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Car Tante Peggy parlait aussi d'un soldat 'très fort et très gentil' qu'elle avait connu. Elle ne disait jamais son nom, mais la petite Sharon voyait bien ses yeux qui s'illuminaient quand elle l'évoquait. Elle s'était souvent demandé si cet homme était Oncle Tom, le mari de Tante Peggy. Probablement pas : quand elle terminait son histoire, Tante Peggy avait des larmes dans les yeux. A cause du gentil soldat et de ce qui lui était arrivé durant la guerre, avait-elle déduit.

Tante Peggy était son modèle. Elle voulait être comme elle : forte, valeureuse et admirée. Alors, quand elle était morte, Sharon avait été particulièrement secouée. Elle venait tout juste de terminer sa formation pour le corps d'élite du SHIELD et aurait aimé lui annoncer la nouvelle de vive voix, pas devant sa tombe.

Ayant passé touts les tests haut la main, Sharon avait pu intégrer le camp d'entraînement des agents de l'organisation. C'était un rêve de gamine qui se réalisait. Elle l'avait fêté avec Peggy autour d'un verre. Elle ne se rendait pas compte, alors, combien sa tante était usée par les années.

A vingt-six ans, elle était désormais une recrue pleine d'avenir. Si les tâches qui lui incombaient alors n'étaient pas des plus palpitantes, elle savait que l'aventure viendrait.

Elle était en charge d'une partie de la logistique du projet Avengers. Son rôle était de s'assurer chaque semaine de l'état physique et psychologique des membres du groupe afin d'en faire un rapport au directeur Fury. Ce poste était tout nouveau. Elle en fit l'expérience lors d'une première semaine … atypique.

Le lundi, elle commença par assister aux séances d'entraînement de Hawkeye et Black Widow. « RAS » nota-t-elle sur son compte-rendu. Les deux agents étaient toujours aussi efficaces.

Le mardi fut consacré à la mise en place d'un programme de relaxation avec le docteur Banner. Si elle était au début impressionnée par le fait de travailler de concert avec un tel personnage, elle apprit vite à l'apprécier. Il se montra très coopératif et l'invita à passer dans son labo de la Tour Stark quand bon lui semblerait.

Le mercredi, elle rencontra Miss Potts qui lui assura que Tony Stark avait réglé son problème d'infection dû à l'Arc Reactor. Elle envoya tout de même au milliardaire une convocation auprès d'un des médecins du SHIELD, pour un contrôle de routine.

Le jeudi, elle se renseigna au sujet du PPP, le Programme de Protection des Proches que l'organisation proposait à ses membres afin d'en donner les détails à Thor, qui s'inquiétait pour sa petite amie, une dénommée Jane d'après ce qu'elle entendit.

Le vendredi, elle partit au travail en se demandant si elle devrait babysitter des super-héros toute sa vie. Une fois arrivée à la Tour Stark (ou Tour Avengers d'après les plans des futurs travaux), elle se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement où l'attendait son rendez-vous du jour.

Le capitaine Steve Rogers lui tournait le dos, occupé à marteler un sac de sable avec ses poings. « Capitaine Rogers ? Bonjour, je suis l'agent Carter » fit–elle en lui tendant la main « Je voudrais vous poser quelque questions de routine, puis nous passerons à la séance d'e… » Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'expression de son interlocuteur, qui tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Il semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

« Non … C'est impossible … » murmura-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux. « Tu es morte. Je le sais, Fury me l'a dit. Tu ne peux pas … » Sharon se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle allait devoir signaler les étranges divagations du capitaine dans son rapport.

Elle essaya de s'éloigner mais il la retenait par la main. « Peggy, mon dieu … C'est toi ? ! »

Sharon écarquilla les yeux. Se pouvait-il que … Et si Rogers était l'amour perdu de sa tante ? Elle inspira un grand coup, essayant de reprendre contenance : « Peggy est morte. Je suis désolée. Je ne suis _que_ Sharon, sa nièce. Mon père était son petit frère. »

Le capitaine n'en démordait pas : « mais tu … vous êtes son portrait craché ! A part les cheveux … » Déboussolé, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il serrait sa main avec encore plus de force. Sharon était peut-être une agente entraînée mais elle n'était pas insensible à la douleur. Un peu plus et il allait la lui broyer.

Elle serra les dents et siffla, exaspérée par l'obstination de Rogers : « Lâchez-moi. Cet incident sera signalé dans mon rapport. Et, croyez-moi, le Directeur Fury ne sera pas satisfait. »

Le soldat s'empressa de la libérer. « Je suis désolé … » dit-il. Sharon respira lentement pour se calmer et ne pas le rabrouer vertement. « Ce n'est rien , » répondit-elle sans conviction « j'ai l'habitude de vivre dans l'ombre de ma tante. »

Il eut alors une réaction qui la surprit : il s'approcha sans mouvements brusques, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et posa une main tremblante sur son épaule, lui arrachant un sourire. « J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de servir ensemble, agent Carter » fit-il d'un ton solennel.

Sharon leva les yeux aux ciel. Puis elle repris son bloc-note en main et conclut : « bon, on le fait, ce check-in ? »

Le capitaine Rogers fut très agréable, bien qu'elle le surprit parfois à lui jeter des coups d'œils à la dérobée.

Après réflexion, elle décida de ne pas rapporter l'incident à ses supérieurs. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être là aussi associée à sa tante. Bien sûr, elle l'adorait toujours et visitait sa tombe chaque semaine. Mais elle voulait maintenant vivre sa propre vie. Alors quand le Capitaine lui demanda timidement si elle accepterait de prendre un verre avec lui, elle fit le choix de le suivre. Peut-être qu'il ne voyait en elle que l'ombre d'une disparue, peut-être qu'elle souhaitait inconsciemment permettre à Peggy de vivre sa grande histoire d'amour par procuration, peut-être que c'était malsain pour chacun d'eux, mais le bonheur pouvait surgir n'importe où.

Deux mois plus tard, Sharon considérait Rogers – _Steve_ – comme un ami. Elle se donnait le temps de faire le bon choix. Son rôle auprès des Avengers était terminé. Désormais, elle était l'Agent 13 du Corps d'Elite du SHIELD. Et, peu après, elle s'envolerait en mission en Sibérie avec comme partenaire … Captain America.

* * *

**Un avis ?**

**A suivre ... Maria Hill**


	4. Maria Hill

******Me revoilà !** Désolée pour le délai ... la rentrée scolaire, on sait tous ce que c'est ... Vous trouverez dans ce texte un petit clin d'oeil à Jean de la Fontaine.

**IV : Maria Hill**

« Monsieur Fury ? »

Le directeur du SHIELD se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller, en l'occurrence l'agent Hill, son bras droit.

« J'ai le rapport de sécurité de la mission 6795-Siberia que vous m'aviez demandé, » poursuivit-elle immédiatement en lui tendant une clé USB.

« Alors ? » questionna-t-il, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

« Voyez vous-même, » répondit Hill en introduisant la clé dans le port prévu à cet effet sur le bureau de Fury. La plaque de verre sombre s'alluma et une série de fichiers apparurent sur l'écran. Elle pressa son doigt sur celui intitulé 'Capitaine S. Rogers', dévoilant plusieurs captures de mauvaise qualité faites à partir de caméras de sécurité.

« Celle-ci, » désigna-t-elle en agrandissant l'image. On y voyait un couloir presque désert, seulement occupé par deux silhouettes enlacées.

Fury lança un regard à son bras droit, qui lui confirma ses craintes d'un hochement de tête. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas faire … je ne sais pas … vœu de chasteté ? Ces fichus Avengers sont peut-être efficaces, mais ils nous coûtent des fortunes en logistique et PPP ! On doit déjà – pour la plupart – les babysitter comme des gamins de trois ans, alors si on doit mettre sous protection leurs petites amies ! En plus, toutes ces histoires les déconcentrent ! La semaine dernière, Stark a préféré voler au secours de son ex-secrétaire plutôt que de venir participer à la réunion sur la mise en place du nouveau réacteur ARK ! Je ne parle même pas de ce dieu de pacotille qui débarque dans mon bureau à n'importe quelle heure pour me demander s'il peut enfin aller rendre visite à son astrophysicienne dont je n'ai strictement rien à faire ! Barton et Romanoff couchent peut-être ensemble – je n'en sais rien -, mais ça ne change rien à leur efficacité ! Eux au moins on la décence de ne pas tomber amoureux ! Et voilà que Rogers, un chef d'équipe efficace, formé et intègre censé se lamenter pour l'éternité sur la mort d'une femme qu'il a à peine connu – ce qui m'aurait arrangé -, à décidé de s'y mettre lui aussi ! Et avec une de nos agents d'élite ! Manquerait plus que Banner attrape le virus et que Barton et Romanoff se marient, et là ce serait la totale ! Non mais vraiment ! Quand on a de telles responsabilité, on évite ce genre de futilités ! »

L'agent Hill écoutait sa virulente diatribe avec son habituel air impassible. Autant son supérieur s'emportait facilement, autant elle gardait la tête froide dans toutes les situations. Ils étaient deux extrêmes.

Elle ne partageait pas son avis sur la question mais se garda bien de lui en faire part. Elle savait d'expérience que mieux valait laisser Fury tempêter un peu seul devant son bureau avant de reprendre une discussion calme et cohérente. Elle alla donc se placer discrètement dans un coin de la pièce, le dos droit et les bras croisés. Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage.

Une fois le directeur calmé, ils purent revoir ensemble les différent points urgents à l'ordre du jour. La direction d'une organisation de l'envergure du SHIELD était un casse-tête quotidien. On voyait partout Fury comme le terrible et intraitable chef de l'agence mais les personnes qui y travaillaient depuis un certain temps savait que Hill était indispensable au bon fonctionnement de l'ensemble, tant pour sa capacité à supporter sans broncher les sautes d'humeurs de son supérieur que pour son professionnalisme à toutes épreuves. Beaucoup pensaient qu'elle serait la remplaçante idéale si Fury se retirait.

Pourtant, Maria n'avait rien d'une ambitieuse. Elle était entrée au SHIELD comme simple agent de terrain et s'était fait remarquer pour son stoïcisme et sa rigueur. Promue rapidement, elle avait cessé les missions dangereuses de par le monde pour gagner les bureaux permanents de l'organisation. Peu lui importait sa place, en vérité. Seul comptait pour elle la fierté de servir ses idéaux.

Fury marmonnait encore entre ses dents quand elle quitta la pièce, le laissant à ses sombres pensées. Elle déambula dans les couloirs, saluant chaque personne qu'elle croisait avec la même expression avenante et polie.

Maria poussa la porte de son bureau, déposa ses dossiers à sa secrétaire, Nora, et gagna sa place réservée derrière son imposant bureau en chêne vernis. La décoration y était sobre : une carte du monde occupait une bonne partie du mur de gauche, côtoyant des affichettes de sécurité et un calendrier que Nora avait acheté aux boys-scouts de son quartier . La lumière provenait de deux fenêtres spacieuses derrière elle, inondant la pièce sous les rayons du soleil.

Profitant de la clémence météorologique, Maria fit pivoter son fauteuil et pointa le nez vers les ouvertures pour savourer la clarté et la chaleur de l'extérieur. Elle aimait les plaisirs simples que lui offrait la vie. Une journée de travail bien remplie, pas de contrainte qui l'attendait chez elle (elle assumait totalement son célibat) et un temps magnifique. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ?

Maria Hill était une femme heureuse, tout simplement.

**A suivre : La rencontre entre Jane et Betty.**


	5. Betty et Jane

**V : Betty et Jane **

Jane poussa la porte du bar sans s'attarder sur l'extérieur assez misérable qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur. Depuis cinq mois qu'elle vivait et travaillait à l'observatoire du Nouveau-Mexique, elle avait acquis certaines habitudes, dont celle de terminer sa journée par un cappuccino au comptoir ce baraquement de parpaings et de tôles.

Pourtant, ce soir-là était particulier. Elle avait un rendez-vous. Assise à l'une des quelques tables de l'établissement se tenait une femme brune avec une frange. Elle se leva dès qu'elle aperçut Jane et lui tendis la main avec un sourire chaleureux : « Bonjour Miss Foster. Je suis Elizabeth Ross. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Betty. »

Elles se serrèrent la main et s'assirent d'un même mouvement. « J'espère que vous ne tiendrez pas compte du cadre … Ça ne paye pas de mine, mais la patronne est charmante » fit Jane d'un air gêné.

« Non non ! Ce n'est pas un problème ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Ne sachant trop quoi dire, les deux femmes restèrent dans un silence qui se faisait pesant. Elles évitaient de se croiser du regard, baladant leurs yeux un peu partout, comme fascinées par ce qui se passait autour d'elles.

La serveuse arriva, mettant fin à leur malaise. Tout sourire, elle leur demanda dans un anglais tinté d'espagnol ce qu'elles souhaitaient boire. Elle proposa à Jane son cappuccino habituel, mais celle-ci décida qu'un verre d'alcool serait le bienvenu. Sachant ce qui l'amenait ici, Betty eut la même idée. Après délibération, elles optèrent pour une bouteille de bière chacune. En moins d'une minute, elles étaient servies.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer, Jane. Je suis une grande admiratrice de votre travail sur les passages inter-mondes. C'est l'une des meilleures thèses d'astrophysique que j'ai jamais lu ! »

« Je vous retourne le compliment. Vos recherches sur les radiations gammas ont donné des résultats passionnants. »

« Et d'autres dangereux » lui rapella-t-elle.

Le sujet était abordé. Ce n'étais plus le moment de reculer.

« Il vous manque, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Jane prit une longue gorgée de bière avant de répondre. « Oui. Non. Je ne sais plus. Quand il est parti, ça a été très difficile. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il reviendrai un jour. Mais je voulais y croire. Et puis on m'a mutée ici en me proposant un salaire impressionnant. Je me doutais bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Vous savez, nous sommes coupés du monde, ici. Il y a juste l'observatoire, ce bar et deux-trois maisons. On ne prend pas la peine de se renseigner sur l'actualité. Notre travail est tellement intéressant. Quand j'ai appris pour l'attaque de New-York, il était déjà reparti. Mon cœur me faisait mal quand je le voyais à la télévision. Et puis mon grand ami Eric Selvig est venu me rendre visite. Il m'a tout raconté : Loki, les aliens, les Avengers. C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre que je me faisais des faux espoirs en l'attendant. Il n'était plus là, chez nous. Il s'en était retourné dans son monde sans même passer me voir. Je lui en veut terriblement. Mais ma colère s'apaise. J'ai juste honte de moi, honte d'avoir cru que je pouvais compter aux yeux d'un dieu nordique millénaire. J'ai été idiote. J'ai été aveugle. Je ne le suis plus. Il me manque encore un peu, certes. Pourtant, je l'oublie. Dans quelque temps, il ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir … »

Elle reprit une gorgée de bière. Betty la fixait.

« Je crois que vous avez tort. Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous n'allez pas l'oublier. D'ici peu, vous aurez pitié de lui. Puis vous lui pardonnerez. Je sais ce que c'est. Bruce me fuis depuis tellement de temps. J'ai appris à vivre avec l'idée qu'il était quelque part loin de moi et que nos routes ne se croiseront plus. Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour nous car nous avons peur l'un de l'autre et peur de ce que nous pourrions avoir ensemble. Je l'aime encore. Il m'a fuie. Mais je ne lui en veut plus. La vie continue pour nous. Le revoir ne m'a pas blessée comme je l'aurais cru. J'ai ressenti une quiétude immense. Les Avengers peuvent le rendre heureux. Cette pensée me suffit. Ils tireront le meilleur de lui, le feront grandir. Je regarderai ses progrès de loin. Nous n'avons pas d'avenir ensemble : il peut à peine me toucher. Mais séparément nous pouvons vivre. Je peux vivre. J'ai un compagnon. C'est un homme bien. Il n'est pas Bruce, mais je l'aime aussi. Je veux vieillir avec lui. Il me rend heureuse. »

Betty baissa son regard vers la table avant de le reporter sur Jane.

« Il fallait que je vous vois pour vous dire cela. Ne l'oubliez pas. Gardez vos sentiments pour lui bien au chaud dans votre cœur et chérissez-les. Pardonnez-lui. Il se peut qu'il ne revienne jamais, alors pensez à lui. Ainsi, il restera pour une personne au moins autre chose qu'un héros ou un monstre. Il sera juste un homme, tel que vous l'avez connu. Alors vous pourrez être heureuse, continuer à l'aimer et vous construire une vie sans lui. »

Jane la regardait, révoltée par ses paroles : « Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Nos situations ne sont pas identiques ! Toute histoire entre vous et ce Dr Banner est impossible : bien sûr que vous pouvez penser ainsi. Mais Thor et moi, nous aurions pu avoir notre chance. Il s'est juste joué de moi ! »

Betty ne flancha pas, gardant la même expression profonde. « Vous êtes plus jeune que moi. Votre fougue est remarquable. Pourtant, avec le temps, vous me comprendrez. »

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jane. La jeune astrophysicienne fut estomaquée par ce qu'elle pouvait y lire : douleur et tendresse s'y mélangeaient, s'ajoutant à la résignation et à une forme de sagesse qu'elle percevait en profondeur.

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Derrière le bar, la patronne et la serveuse commentaient la scène à voix basse, se demandant probablement pourquoi elle avait haussé le ton.

Betty jeta un œil par la fenêtre crasseuse, d'où l'on pouvait voir la nuit gagner le désert. Soudain, son expression changea, un sourire entendu parcouru ses lèvres et elle se leva. Elle posa un billet sur la table et une main sur l'épaule de Jane. « Ne perdez pas espoir », lui murmura-t-elle. Puis, sur cette phrase énigmatique, elle quitta le bar, laissant sa bouteille de bière à moitié vide.

Jane voulu la suivre. Mais il était trop tard. Son pick-up s'éloignait dans le crépuscule.

Elle se retourna pour gagner le baraquement, l'esprit embrouillé par milles questions, quand elle aperçut une lumière au dessus de l'observatoire. En un instant, elle su ce qui avait fait changer d'avis Betty. Un orage s'annonçait.

* * *

**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Après une longue absence, voici le dernier OS de cette collection. J'aurais mis du temps à tous les écrire et les poster. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi et commenté !**


End file.
